half_blood_vengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Sully
History Before Camp Before Andrew's birth his father, James Sully, was an adrenaline junky. He'd do absolutely anything to just feel the rush of a near death experience. That's probably what caused Harmonia to recognize him so well. His father was said to be one of the craziest people in the world (not literally crazy). You'd think a goddess of harmony would go after someone a little more peaceful, like a librarian or something but no. After a couple years Andrew realized the reason why Harmonia's job was to make harmony not just be it. That's why she paid so much attention to his father. After a year of them being together Andrew was born into their lives well more so his father's because Harmonia was gone the day after. Andrew's father swore never to do dangerous stunts ever again the day Andrew was born. 12 years later Andrew was growing up in his father's care which ended on November 17th when a hellhound attacked his family killing everyone but him. That day he knew he had to get somewhere safe. So he went to the only logical place to his aunt's who lived in New York. He only lived there a couple more months until a satyr picked him up and escorted him to Camp Halfblood where he still resides. Camp Years At first Andrew was timid around people not sure he belonged until he was claimed but his mother Harmonia. Her symbol glowing bright over his head served as a beacon to him that not all hope was lost, that he actually belonged somewhere. As a couple years passed and he finally started to get to know people and make friends at camp. He even became Harmonia's Counsellor. That was after the battle at camp and his half-sister died and he avenged her sevenfold. (Will continue as years go by.) Relationships Estelle Shade Many adventures have been shared between the two. Some such as Andrew's secret hideout and the battle on Camp where they helped defend eachother from invading TItan Army demigods. Not only are they friends but some would consider them rivals in a way, though they have had these adventures with eachother many are caused by trying to show eachother how good the other is. Lily Rivera These two have always been pretty close. Most of the time, they can be described as good friends with a slight flirtious side. They were partners to a recent prom, but that's really all that happened. Andrew usually spends his time with her to help put some joy in her life. Dacquiri Laurens Andrew was one of the first people to greet Dacquiri to Camp. Though not much else has been done between the two. Their relationship is more of a acquantinship. Jake Arin Jake and Andrew are friends of some sort. Both have the same sense of humor and witiness and are naturally friendly towards eachother. Jake made Andrew's two swords Waymaker and Shadowslayer and for that Andrew holds him to be a good and trustworthy friend. Sylvania Summers Syl has often participated in the stupid events Andrew holds. LIke soccer with weapons or the party he held at the beach. She also has been in a few training and sparring sessions with Andrew though most were cut short due to injuries and such. Personality Andrew is a bit scared to take any risks or go into danger. But he will do what is necessary and will never show that he is a coward. Most of the time campers see him as a jokester and a fun guy to hang around but in reality he is actually quite depressed and sad all the time, the jokes just cover it all up. Powers Like all Harmonia children Andrew is able to turn people's minds peaceful but he takes it a step further and is able to control and read people's emotions. Though he often doesn't use it much besides to read their emotions. Weapons Shadow Slayer and Waymaker: They are a pair of twin blades made of Celestial Bronze. One is able to emit a poison able to kill an elephant and the other can emit heat that can help it cut through an iron door. They can also be put together to make a dual sided spear but also able to change in and out quickly. Celestial Spiked Gloves: The gloves are a gift from his mother. They are magical and the 1 inch spikes only come out when an enemy monster is in a certain area. Junior: Junior is a half celestial bronze half mortal iron knife. His sister used to use it but she was sadly killed in the battle at Camp. She said it was made in honor of Backbiter, the sword that Luke Castellen used to kill Cronus in the 2nd War of the Titans.